


classic like you and me

by adequater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: It takes the idea of getting a cat for Mark to realise that both Mark and Jaemin have very different ideas on what exactly is the next step of their relationship.--or, Mark wants to propose to Jaemin.





	classic like you and me

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is kind of shitty T___T i'll change it if i think of a better one.
> 
> the title is from yuna ft usher's song called 'crush'!! 
> 
> enjoy reading. it's kind of shit, and rushed????????????????? and a lot of fluff??? but. i wanted to write it i guess? idk. i finally got the time to do it ahhh im just really unsure about the pacing of this omgjsask 
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed.

Here’s how it starts: “I think it’s time we step into a new stage of our relationship.”

 

Mark blinks as he looks at Jaemin, the sleepiness Mark felt earlier from watching this boring movie Jaemin insisted on watching for their date night disappears, his brain hyperfocusing on Jaemin’s words. That is the exact moment Mark feels a rush of adrenaline shoots through his veins, at Jaemin’s words. The first thing that goes through Mark’s mind is  _ what?  _ then his mind, like Raven from _ That’s So Raven, _ hyper focuses on the box that is hidden underneath the pile of boxes in their closet, like a vision, except this is just a mere flashback of Mark putting the boxes there.  _ Did Jaemin find out? How could he even find out? Mark hid it well, Mark even made sure it was further-- _

 

Jaemin snakes his arms around Mark. Mark looks down at Jaemin, blinking rapidly to ignore the fluttering of his tummy, and Jaemin looks back, blinking his innocent eyes. Mark really doesn’t know what to do. They’re currently on the living room’s couch, Mark sitting properly, and Jaemin next to him has one of his arms around Mark’s waist, and his head on Mark’s shoulder. The hood of his hoodie is up, so only a tuft of his fluffy hair is showing. Mark doesn’t say it, but Mark is glad Jaemin has stopped dyeing his hair. It’s fluffy and more cuddly when Jaemin’s hair isn’t dry, and isn’t poking Mark’s chin. 

 

Jaemin looks at Mark, eyes blinking innocently, and Mark waits for the words. The explanation is on the tip of Mark’s tongue, ready to be spewed, explaining that Mark loves Jaemin so much Mark is so ready to take the next  _ step.  _ Jaemin exhales, and he pouts a little, and tightens the grip he has around Mark’s waist. Jaemin moves closer, so Mark doesn’t really have a choice, but to fix his legs, so Jaemin is partly in Mark’s lap. 

 

“We should get a cat.” 

 

The movie playing in the background matters even less now. It didn’t matter before since Mark was mostly focused on not falling asleep, but it matters even less now because Jaemin scared the fuck out of Mark, and now he’s asking for--a--what? A cat. Mark coughs, and Jaemin backs away, because he’s annoying and doesn’t like it when Mark coughs, but Mark always reminds him that kissing each other probably transfers the same amount of germs as coughing, and every time Mark reminds Jaemin, Jaemin only side eyes him, and starts kissing Mark again. 

 

“A cat?” Mark coughs out, and Jaemin moves closer again after Mark is done with his coughing fit. Jaemin is focusing on the movie again, so Mark only sees that tuft of hair, and the way Jaemin’s long lashes are fluttering. “Like, a legit cat?”

 

Jaemin barks out a laugh, so Mark pinches Jaemin’s sides a little, which Jaemin yelps at, and spasms a little, so now Jaemin’s head is on Mark’s lap, and his arms are no longer around Mark’s waist. Jaemin’s head is in Mark’s lap now, so Mark can see his face clearly, and Jaemin’s long legs are sprawled out on the other side of the couch. Mark laughs, pinching Jaemin’s cheek, and Jaemin laughs along, and fixes his head, so that he’s facing the TV. “Yes, a real cat. Is there such thing as a fake cat?” 

 

Mark shrugs, and slings his arm over Jaemin’s sides, and Jaemin intertwines their fingers together. “No, of course not.” Mark squeezes their locked hands. “But we can’t have a cat, remember?” Jaemin looks at Mark, frowning. “It’s in the contract we signed when we got the apartment, Na.”

 

Jaemin looks at the TV again, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration that Mark finds it absolutely ridiculous. Mark puts a finger on the lines in between Jaemin’s eyes, and Jaemin sighs, cuddling further into Mark’s thighs. “We could, like, hide it. When the landlord comes around, y’know?”

 

Mark doesn’t know. 

 

Jaemin is now looking at Mark hopefully, though. 

 

“Hide it,” Mark breathes out, incredulity lacing his tone, and Jaemin tightens their interlocked hands, eyebrows furrowing again. “Where?”   
  


“The closet,” Jaemin says, like it’s obvious and given, so now Mark is the one who is looked at like a fool. The closet is given, Mark supposes. Even  _ Mark  _ is hiding something in the closet at the moment, so Mark guesses a cat wouldn’t make any difference. 

 

Mark chooses his words carefully. “I don’t think that’s--” Mark pauses, and steals a glance at Jaemin. “Practical.” 

 

Jaemin gives Mark a look. “Neither is that bookshelf you just bought.” Jaemin flares his nose, and returns to the movie. “Whatever, Mark Lee.”

 

-

 

Mark doesn’t know where his rationality went when he decided to tell Jisung  _ and  _ Chenle out of all people about this. Maybe it went through the roof. Maybe it was flushed away along with the shit Mark just took that morning when the thought of keeping  _ this  _ a secret was just too unbearable. Maybe it wasn’t there in the first place because Mark’s fingers immediately thumbed out a text to both Jisung and Chenle that morning when only, uh,  _ this,  _ was on Mark’s mind. 

 

Mark has other friends. Mark has other friends that are older, and not two slash three years apart from him. 

 

Mark has a lot of friends, in fact. Mark has a lot of friends that were probably more experienced in this field, but Mark’s stupid gut told him to tell Jisung and Chenle first, so here they are, in a café somewhere in Hongdae where they chose to meet for their lunch break. Mark doesn’t even  _ know  _ why he agreed to Hongdae out of all place to have lunch with Jisung and Chenle because Hongdae during peak hour like this is kind of hell. 

 

“What was that again?” Jisung asks, just to spite Mark probably, so Mark glares at Jisung. Chenle next to Jisung elbows him lightly, and leans forward empathetically, while Jisung only sighs out loud as he shoves more fries in his mouth.

 

“You heard what hyung said,” Chenle defends Mark, and it’s Mark’s turn to sigh out loud. Chenle looks even more empathetic now, the lines between his eyebrows obvious as he looks at Mark worriedly. “Did you tell anyone else, hyung?”

 

Mark colours. This is kind of weird, now that the reality of this fully sets in. The fact that he’s telling this  _ sort of  _ big secret to Chenle and Jisung out of all people. Mark shrugs slowly, looking around the café just so that Mark has  _ something  _ to look at other than the worried look etched on Chenle’s face. “You two are the first one.”

 

Chenle gasps a little, knocks his knee against Jisung’s in alarm. Chenle places a hand to his chest dramatically, and Mark wants more than anything to smack him right at this moment, but Chenle laughs, leaning in and slapping Mark’s back. “Wow, hyung! You trust us that much?!”

 

“Surprising,” Jisung mutters dryly, but the amazement is still in his tone, and Mark guesses Mark  _ is  _ amazed, too. At how his subconscious mind called for the two first. Jisung then shakes his head to escape his reverie. “Anyways. You’re proposing? To Jaemin-hyung?”

 

Mark stiffens. Hearing the words repeated to Mark kind of feels surreal. The thing that Mark is going to do at some point feels surreal itself, but hearing it said out loud kind of feels like a prophecy. Like something that  _ needs  _ to be done, or Mark might as well die. Those kind of words. 

 

Mark sighs, shrugging as he takes one fry from the basket, and opting for the sarcastic route. “Of course to Jaemin. Who else am I with right now?”

 

In fact, a better question, who else can Mark even be with at this point? Mark is kind of hopelessly in love with Jaemin already. Mark loves Jaemin too much, and has been smitten ever since that day they met, and has been ever since Mark asked Jaemin out. Mark has too much, of--well,  _ love,  _ as cheesy as it sounds, for Jaemin. And maybe that’s why Mark decides so spontaneously that he was going to marry Jaemin. Mark passes this renowned ring shop all the time on the way to work, and one day Mark just decided that he wanted to have a look at the engagement rings, and pretty much right after Mark left the store with money from his card significantly less, and with a bag containing rings in Mark’s hand, gripped tightly, since Mark was hyperventilating about both being robbed, and just the weight of what Mark was going to do. The bag of rings felt heavy even though the rings weren’t heavy. It was the implication of what Mark was about to do that threw Mark off balance, that made the bag so inexplicably heavy. Mark should’ve discussed this with Jaemin, Mark realised soon enough, and the fact that Jaemin’s stupid definition of a next step into their relationship was getting a fucking  _ cat  _ made Mark kind of anxious, so here he is right now, spewing his anxieties to his friends.

 

“Congrats, hyung!” Chenle says cheerily, and Mark whimpers. Jisung next to him nods in agreement. “I’m sure Jaemin-hyung would accept the proposal, hyung.” Chenle says in a way that is  _ supposed  _ to be soothing, but only increases Mark’s anxieties by tenfold. Jisung elbows Chenle a little, seeming to have noticed how comfortable Mark is. Chenle stops talking, another frown on his face. 

 

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Jisung asks instead. 

 

Mark feels kind of ridiculous. It’s Jaemin’s fault. Mark may not have been confident in proposing to Jaemin, but he  _ was  _ a _ teeny  _ bit confident about it, but all the confidence he managed to conjure the past few days from mulling over the proposal is ultimately destroyed by Jaemin asking for a  _ cat.  _ A cat. Who would’ve thought that a cat would do this to Mark. Not even a cat, but just the thought of getting a cat. 

 

“Jaemin wants a cat,” Mark replies dryly as he takes his drink from his table, looking away to not see both Chenle and Jisung’s reactions. Mark can see from his peripheral vision that both his friends exchanged a puzzled look.

 

Chenle asks first.  _ “And?”  _

 

Mark thinks about it.  _ And? And _ what? Mark sighs, and puts his drink back on the table, sighing again as he looks at both of them with this worn out look in his eyes. Mark has lost count how many times Mark has sighed today. “Your Jaemin-hyung’s definition of a next step in a relationship is getting a cat.”

 

Mark doesn’t know how ridiculous that sounds until being said out loud. Jisung snorts first, because  _ of course,  _ he bursted first. Jisung has never really been discreet when it comes to making fun of Mark. 

 

“A cat?” Jisung snickers, and Chenle next to him coughs a little to mask his ever growing need to laugh at Mark. Jisung throws his head back, and barks out a laugh, shaking his head a little in disbelief. “Are you sure you’re not just over analysing this, hyung?” 

 

Mark whines a little, and Chenle eventually laughs. “Yeah, aren’t you?”

 

Mark whimpers. “He literally said those exact words,” Mark defends himself. When both Chenle and Jisung still look skeptical, Mark sighs. “He said it’s time we take the next step in our relationship.” JIsung looks like he’s about to laugh again, but Mark continues heatedly. “And I was scared! Because I thought he found the rings I hid in the closet, and--”

 

“You hid them in the closet?” Chenle asks in disbelief. Mark is just about to interject when Chenle continues, incredulity obvious in his tone that makes Mark colour. “You guys share a closet!”

 

“It was in  _ my  _ side of the closet,” Mark replies weakly, and Chenle gives him a look which Mark hates how he can immediately understand what Chenle meant. “I made sure the rings weren’t in the part of the closet where Jaemin usually borrows my stuff, okay?”

 

“If you’re sure,” Chenle relents, but Mark can still see a hint of doubt in his eyes. 

 

“Hyung’s not,” Jisung whispers to Chenle, but Mark just  _ knows  _ it was meant for Mark to hear, too, and Chenle laughs a little before urging Mark to finish his story. 

 

“Anyways,” Mark pointedly says, and Chenle shrugs, grinning. “Then he said we should get a cat. That’s it.”

 

“So get a cat,” Jisung replies easily, and Mark frowns at him. Jisung only sheepishly grins. “Get a cat,  _ and  _ propose. Is that so hard?” 

 

Mark is quite literally fighting the urge to curse. Mark sighs. “You make it sound so easy.”

 

“Maybe it is,” Chenle interjects, and Mark looks at him in question. Chenle shrugs, in a way that Mark knows means Mark should take this advice, but if it all goes south, the blame shouldn’t go to Chenle. Mark knows, Mark knows. This behaviour was just too common during their time together in college Mark has grown accustomed to detecting it. Heck, Mark has even used this my-advice-but-not-my-fault technique on Chenle and Jisung. This reminds Mark strangely of the time Mark was doubting about asking Jaemin out. “In my opinion,” Chenle starts, and he elbows Jisung. “And Jisung’s too.” Jisung doesn’t look pleased, but he’s not complaining, so Chenle continues. “You should propose, hyung. Jaemin-hyung loves you too much to reject. He was probably joking about the cat being a next step, y’know?”

 

Perhaps. But Mark is too clouded by his own anxiety, no rationality comes around. Mark only shrugs, nodding as he does, which is just so contradicting it’s ridiculous. 

 

“Just propose,” Jisung says, shrugging. “And if you’re so scared, ask Jaemin-hyung if he wants to marry you.  _ Talk,  _ hyung,  _ god. _ ” Mark colours a little, and Jisung sighs. “Forreal. If you’re not so sure about Jaemin-hyung wanting to marry you--” Mark winces a little at that, and Jisung continues fiercely. “Which I  _ highly _ doubt,” Jisung presses as he slams his fist on their table. “Just ask. And get that cat while you ask.” 

 

“And a kitty headband,” Chenle says randomly, and Mark narrows his eyes at him, so Chenle colours, raising his hands in defence. “What? It’d be cute!”

 

Mark only sighs.

 

-

 

Jaemin doesn’t stop there.

 

Jaemin is stubborn. Jaemin is stubborn and hardheaded in the way that is kind of admirable. Jaemin is always set on getting the things he wants, and maybe that was how they even got here--at this point in the relationship where Mark is thinking of marrying Jaemin. Because Jaemin was the one who pushed forward when Mark felt like lagging behind. It’s things like these. These reminders of how much Jaemin has done to keep them afloat that makes Mark love him even more, and makes Mark even sure of his decision on marrying Jaemin. 

 

The way they got to know each other was kind of because of Jaemin’s stubbornness, too, Mark supposes. In college, Mark was kind of hard to approach, closed off, and only talking to people when necessary, and only to his closest friends. It was, well--it wasn’t  _ fate.  _ It was Jaemin. Jaemin who had managed to crawl through Mark’s cracks and crevices, and eventually snaking slowly into Mark’s heart, unnoticed and naturally. Even when Mark considered Jaemin as an acquaintance since they knew each other from a fateful night of drinking together after getting invited by Chenle. 

 

It was perhaps fate. Partly. 

 

Maybe it started because Jaemin got a teeny bit clingy when drunk, and that was that. The few times they met after, Jaemin wasn’t even embarrassed by his drunken behaviour, instead taking it as a way that they’ve successfully bridged to the friendship realm, which was, well. Mark was kind of emotionally constipated, so Mark has always treated Jaemin as an acquaintance, but eventually,  _ eventually,  _ it just happened. Mark just got more comfortable around Jaemin.

 

It was easy, Mark supposes. Mark can never differentiate if things are complicated or easy when it comes to Jaemin. But all Mark knows is that things come naturally when it comes to Jaemin. Mark kind of hopes that this proposal comes naturally, too. 

 

Naturally like how Jaemin has taken this habit of saying to Mark every day about getting a damn cat. 

 

Jaemin has taken the responsibility of wanting a cat ever since the conversation. Jaemin says it during breakfast, when they call each other after they got off work, and sometimes in bed, as an incoherent sleepy talks. Mark wishes he finds it annoying, but Mark only finds it so utterly adorable how determined he was to get Mark to agree, but it also serves as a constant reminder of the proposal. Mark has never really outright denied Jaemin’s cat requests, which probably fuels Jaemin even more.

 

An example of the time it happens is right now, in the car. After dinner, where they went out to get sushi, since it was a Monday, and Mondays for members of the sushi place they usually go to means fifty percent discount on sashimi. When they are in the car, Mark driving, and Jaemin in the passenger seat, head looking out into the city lights, the ambience of the car comfortable and light. Intimate, like the small space of the car is. Jaemin’s hand is on Mark’s thigh, a constant reminder. 

 

Like the damn  _ cat.  _

 

“So, hyung,” Jaemin begins, and Mark steals a glance at Jaemin, humming as he does, before his eyes return back to the road. “Can we get a cat?” 

 

Mark breathes out a laugh, merely because of how Jaemin hasn’t let go of this even when the conversation happens three days ago. “Jaemin--”

 

“Please, hyung,” Jaemin cuts off, and he squeezes Mark’s thigh, which kind of startles Mark, and is definitely foul play. “What’s so wrong about getting a cat?” 

 

“Nothing, but--”

 

“Don’t use the contract thing,” Jaemin warns, and Mark shuts up. Jaemin’s hand is still on Mark’s thigh, and Mark sighs, stealing a glance at Jaemin, only to find Jaemin looking at Mark with this look he gives when he wants something, eyes wide, and twinkling. “Our neighbour has a cat.”

 

“She does?” Mark asks in surprise, and his eyes go back to the road. Jaemin squeezes Mark’s thigh excitedly.  

 

_ “Yes,” _ Jaemin answers. “Where do you think I got the idea of wanting a cat?”

 

“Dunno?” Mark answers defensively. “Your wants don’t exactly have a root, sometimes, Nana.”

 

“So is that bookshelf you  _ still  _ haven’t organised,” Jaemin counters, and Mark barks out a laugh, which Jaemin humours with a pinch of Mark’s thigh. “Hyung, the bookshelf was  _ not  _ needed. You don’t even have a lot of books you need to put in there.”

 

Jaemin has a point Mark supposes, but this has somehow turned into  _ flirting,  _ so of course Mark has to respond. “And so is a cat.”

 

“A cat is good for relationships, hyung,” Jaemin says breezily, and right at that moment, Mark pulls up to their apartment complex. The security waves at both of them, and both of them responds with wide grins and a wave of their own. “Good for the health, they say. Provides, uh, companionship.”

 

Mark laughs, and he parks his car carefully. “Companionship?” Mark asks, laughing as he does. “Am I not enough, Na Jaemin?”

 

“Of course you are,” Jaemin replies easily, and since Mark’s hands aren’t on the steering wheel anymore, and Jaemin isn’t freaking out about safely driving, Jaemin takes one of Mark’s hand, and locks their fingers together, squeezing them. 

 

Mark is just about to turn off the aircon, but Jaemin looks like he wants to stay for just a while, so Mark entertains him. Mark is now facing Jaemin, and Jaemin looks back. His head is still resting on the seat, looking at Mark, so Mark looks back, and what Mark sees is everything Mark wants, and more. Mark leans in to peck Jaemin’s lips, and right as Mark’s lips touch Jaemin’s,  Jaemin laughs into Mark’s mouth which is kind of gross, but Mark still kisses Jaemin, and pulls away right after, taking Jaemin’s other unoccupied hand into Mark’s own. 

 

“You really want a cat?” 

 

“You’re enough,” Jaemin says sweetly, and Mark can’t help but let out an incredulous laugh. Jaemin squeezes their hands, grinning boyishly at Mark. “This feels like college,” Jaemin says, and Mark snorts. Jaemin is still grinning, and he continues. “Was that our second date? When you were still doubting about whether or not I liked you romantically.” 

 

It was. Mark says so, too. It was their second date when Mark already realised he had feelings for Jaemin, but Mark wasn’t sure if Jaemin felt the same way because in  _ Mark’s  _ opinion, Jaemin kind of treated everyone the same way Mark was treated, so of course Mark was confused. Jaemin had argued after Mark confessed to not being sure of Jaemin’s feelings that Jaemin always flirted with Mark, but Mark never really reciprocated. This isn’t college, but cars are kind of a reminder of college. The intimate space where Mark first kissed Jaemin, and the intimate space where they both drove together to find places to eat, and sometimes ate convenience store food when they were on a budget.

 

College was that, and this was now. Where intimate kisses were still shared, but with better food, and better car.   

 

Jaemin then continues, with a small grin.  “But a cat would be nice. It could be our pseudo kid until we adopt.”

 

Mark’s brain kind of freezes a little, and he looks at Jaemin carefully, calculating. Jaemin still looks the same, not a hint of hesitancy in the words he just uttered. Adoption means something, right? Thinking of wanting to adopt  _ with  _ Mark means something, right? 

 

Mark swallows, and asks. “You want to adopt with me?” 

 

Jaemin looks sure of his answer. Jaemin shrugs. Not in the college technique Mark, Chenle, and Jisung used, but in the  _ I’ll do it if you’ll do it  _ kind of way. “Of course. If you want, that is. You’re kind of everything I want and more, hyung.” 

 

Mark thinks the same way, but the words are just so brazen that Mark should actually be used to it, but perhaps some things involving Jaemin still kind of feels new despite all these times,  that Mark is still kind of flustered. Mark laughs, to stop the embarrassment from bubbling, and he squeezes their locked hands. 

 

“Let’s go up.” 

 

-

 

Cat,  _ check.  _

 

The cat looks back at Mark in distaste as Mark crouches down to look at her. It’s a girl, the girl at the shelter had told Mark, and Mark coos when he looks at the cat. The cat is still in the cage Mark borrowed from Jisung, which Jisung borrowed from his brother, so Mark can’t exactly play with the cat to get rid of his nerves.. Mark had opened the little gate of the cage, but the cat didn’t want to come out, too shy and not used to new environment to do so. Jisung was with him at the shelter, nervously bouncing on his tippy toes as if  _ he  _ was the one who was about to propose to Jaemin. 

 

Mark had pointed it out snidely after they exited the shelter. 

 

“Are  _ you  _ proposing to Jaemin, Jisung?” Mark was driving Jisung back to his university, and even in the passenger seat, Jisung kept tapping his feet, obviously nervous. Jisung had wanted to come when he told both Chenle and Jisung that he was going to propose that day.  _ For support,  _ Jisung had said, and Mark didn’t say anything as he picked Jisung up early since Mark also called off early from work to make this happen. 

 

“What--no?” Jisung had said, and Mark barks out a laugh. Jisung’s nervousness really served as a distraction at that point. Jisung flared his nose a little, and sighed, fiddling with the seatbelt. “Hyung…”

 

“It’s funny,” Mark laughed, and Jisung sighed. “Why are you so nervous? We’ll make it work even if your Jaemin-hyung rejects me.”

 

“That won’t happen,” Jisung replied vehemently, and Mark shrugged. They arrived at the university, and Jisung quickly slung his backpack over his shoulders, and exited the car to look at Mark properly. “Seriously, hyung. You two will end up as those old couples that kids these days refer to as goals.”

 

“You mean you?” Mark sneered, and Jisung shrugged, surprisingly relenting.

 

“Yeah,” Jisung replied easily. “You two are kind of the most perfect pair I know, hyung. I want to have something like that, too.” Jisung had smiled sheepishly  when Mark gaped at him. Jisung threw a kitty headband from his bag, which Mark caught. “From Chenle. Bye, hyung! Good luck!” 

 

Jisung was off. 

 

So now, Mark is back in the safety of his apartment. Taking the cat up to the apartment was surprisingly anticlimactic. The receptionist only nodded at Mark when she saw Mark’s cage, and their neighbour who was out the same time Mark was getting out cooed at the cat. So Mark guesses, Jaemin  _ was  _ right in the way that no one truly cared they have a cat. 

 

The kitty headband is on the counter of their kitchen, right where the boxes of rings are, and the cat is on the floor next to Mark, still in her cage. The only variable missing right now is Jaemin, and perhaps Mark’s own sanity because his mind is fading away as the clock ticks by until Jaemin gets back. Mark is pacing. He’s in the kitchen, now, and Mark also brought the cat along because Mark is an anxious mess, so be it. 

 

Mark kind of hates how Mark is actually considering about using the kitty headband. It’s a ridiculous idea. It’s black, and it looks pretty, Mark guesses, on a person like Jaemin, maybe, but on Mark? Debatable. Mark puts it on, though, because Mark is a curious mess, and he may or may not take some selfies using the headband because Mark why the hell  _ not?  _ He’s proposing anyways, so Mark doesn’t know why he’s even questioning a choice as minor as wearing a kitty headband. 

 

Mark is kind of contemplating his life decisions when the code of their apartment door is punched in. There are only seven people in total that knows their apartment code, and that’s Jaemin’s friends, and Jisung and Chenle. Mark knows it won’t be his friends because why would they even come, and Jaemin’s friends only comes when they are invited, and when they are invited, they usually ring the doorbells. 

 

So it’s Jaemin. 

 

“Baby?” Mark yelps in alarm, when he rushes to the entrance, and Jaemin is in the middle of opening the door. Jaemin looks up, puzzled, and there’s a look of amazement in his eyes as he takes in Mark. Mark, too taken aback by this sudden intrusion barely realises. Jaemin was supposed to be back in around one more hour. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Hey,” Jaemin says, and he takes off his shoes rushedly, he quickly goes over to Mark, with a breathless grin, eyes twinkling, and Jaemin tugs a little at the kitty headband Mark has forgotten about. Jaemin plants a kiss on Mark’s cheek, and then once on the corner of Mark’s lips, which Mark takes in readily. Jaemin’s fingers still on the headband. “You’re pretty. What’s up?”  

 

“Pretty?” Mark asks incredulous, and the reality of his plan being utterly ruined kind of settles in like waves at this point. 

 

Jaemin tugs one last time at Mark’s headband, and hugs Mark, hooking his chin on Mark’s shoulder, and his arms around Mark’s waist, and they’re walking stupidly and weirdly to the kitchen. Like penguins, since Jaemin doesn’t want to let go, so they’re both attached as they wal.  “Yes, pretty,” Jaemin whispers against Mark’s neck, and Mark colours. “What is it for?” 

 

Mark guesses this is now or never. They’re in the kitchen, and the first thing they see when they enter the kitchen is the counter, anyways, so that’s that. Jaemin is kind of sniffling Mark a little, and Mark can feel his breath hitch. 

 

“What’s that, hyung?” Jaemin asks, and he unravels the arms he has around Mark’s waist earlier to look closer.

 

“Uh, ri--”

 

Before Mark can say more, Jaemin crouches down to the cage instead of looking closely at the rings, and Mark feels stupid for thinking that Jaemin would even notice rings when a  _ cat _ he has been asking for is right there.  Jaemin looks at Mark, fake teary. “You got us a cat?” Mark shouldn’t even be surprised when the cat readily exits the cage, and into Jaemin’s arm, and Jaemin stands up.  All humans that have the pleasure of meeting Jaemin likes Jaemin, so of course cats count.

 

“Hello, little baby,” Jaemin coos, and Jaemin looks at Mark with a bright and kind of whipped grin, and caresses Mark’s cheek with his unoccupied hand, then to the headband. “Big baby.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Mark laughs out, because Jaemin is. Mark moves over to the counter to where the rings are, and Jaemin follows his movements, and when Jaemin realises what is on the counter, he gasps, putting down the cat. Mark scratches his nape awkwardly, and smiles sheepishly at Jaemin. “I thought you’d notice, honestly, but I guess a cat is more distracting, huh?”

 

Jaemin defends himself weakly. “The boxes were closed, hyung.” Jaemin’s eyes are kind of shining a little, with this sudden tears he managed to conjure right as he saw the rings. “For me?”

 

Mark shrugs, teasing. “The cat.”

 

“Which cat?” Jaemin counters easily, even when he is on the verge of tears. Jaemin approaches Mark, and Mark opens the boxes, showing them to Jaemin. Jaemin sniffles a little, and wipes at his eyes. “Anything you want to say before we put them on?” 

 

Mark laughs, and he goes to the other side of the counter where Jaemin is, taking the Jaemin’s ring. Mark takes Jaemin’s hand, and laughs again, at the incredulity of all this. “I’m sorry it’s in the kitchen--”   
  


“Why are you sorry?!” Jaemin argues, and he looks kind of stupid on the verge of crying, and sniffling trying to keep his tears in. “Our kitchen is perfect.”   
  
“It is, it is,” Mark says soothingly, giggling as he does, and Mark sighs, looking at Jaemin earnestly, squeezing Jaemin’s hand right after. “This is really surreal since before this, I was kind of very nervous about this proposal. But now that I’m here, I’m not nervous at all.” Mark shrugs again, and smiles at Jaemin. “I guess that’s what I love the most about you. The fact that you can break through my shells, and make me feel as comfortable as I can get. I’d really never thought back then that I would ever have someone I am this comfortable with, but you came along and prove me wrong.” Mark feels awkward now, because cheesy words have always been, and will always be Jaemin’s forte, so this is awkward. But since it’s Jaemin, Mark is willing to try. “I guess I just want to say that I love you, Jaemin. I really do, and after six years, I think I’m ready to take another step into our relationship.” Mark bends down on one knee, and gestures to the cat knowingly. “In both. Marrying you, and getting a cat.”

 

Jaemin laughs at that, and at this point the tears have rolled down Jaemin’s cheeks, unstoppable. “Hyung, you’re making me cry,” Jaemin whines, and Mark laughs. 

 

Mark shows the ring to Jaemin, and asks the question. “So will you marry me?” 

 

“A thousand times, yes,” Jaemin replies immediately, and Mark takes out the ring, and puts it on Jaemin’s ring finger. Mark gets up, his hand still on Jaemin’s and Mark kisses Jaemin’s ring finger, and finally letting go. 

 

Jaemin immediately takes Mark’s ring, and shows it to Mark, and leaning in close, and whisper in Mark’s face, tear-streaked face, and all. “Will  _ you  _ marry me, hyung?” 

 

Mark laughs, because Jaemin looks gross and funny, but so inexplicably beautiful and lovely. “Of course, Jaemin.” Jaemin puts on the ring, and leans even more to finally,  _ finally,  _ kiss Mark. 

 

Their cat meows. 

 

-

 

“Jaemin,” Mark says in bed that night, frustration lacing his tone that Jaemin frowns at. Mark’s head is on Jaemin’s chest, and Jaemin’s arm is around Mark’s neck. It’s comfortable, it’s nice. If Jaemin would stop arguing with Mark that is. “We are  _ not  _ going to name him kitty!” 

 

“Why not?” Jaemin asks stubbornly, and Jaemin’s hand is playing with Mark’s ring, a constant reminder now. 

 

“It’s a bad name,” Mark deadpans, and Jaemin sighs, pulling Mark closer, and Mark complies. Jaemin lifts his arm up a little so that Mark would face Jaemin, and Mark does, look at Jaemin, and sees all he has, and more. 

 

“You know I get headaches when I cry,” Jaemin says accusingly, but obviously joking. Jaemin’s voice is deep, but sounds so stupidly fond Mark is grinning at Jaemin. 

 

Mark touches Jaemin’s nose lightly. “It’s not my fault you cried seeing our rings.” 

 

“It is your fault,” Jaemin says whiningly. “For being so thoughtful.” Jaemin leans in, and pecks Mark’s nose. “Lovable.” Another peck on Mark’s forehead. “Understanding.” Another peck on Mark’s left cheek. “Cute.” Another peck on Mark’s right cheek. “Getting us a cat.” A final kiss on Mark’s lips, and that lasts a little longer. “The best.”

 

“You put me in such a high pedestal,” Mark breathes out, and Jaemin kisses him again.

 

“It’s because you are,” Jaemin says, and he brings Mark closer, if that is even possible. “God, I love you so much.” 

 

Mark laughs. “I love you, too, Jaemin.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(“I should really thank Chenle for giving you that headband.”

 

“God, please shut up.”

 

“You were so pretty, and cute, and--”   
  


“Jaemin, please.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Mhm.”) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this idea was originally from a fluff generator that said "mark wants a cat, so jaemin shows up with kitty ears" and this was how the idea was born except i switched the characs? hahahaha
> 
> also first time using petnames when it comes to markmin wtf... hahahahaa it sounds good and i am strangely pleased w this..
> 
> also..............give markmin's cat name suggestion heh
> 
> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctkkum) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe


End file.
